Change of Heart
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: One Shot Jak's POV Kiera finds out what really happened to Jak while he was away...


My claws stank slowly into my fingers sending a sharp pain up my arms. Devil horns shot back into my head and my skull painfully returned to normal. All around me were dead bodies lying completely still there blood stained the road.

I hung my head a sad frown on my face. It wasn't my fault I killed all these innocent people but I still blamed myself for… everything. The monster inside me was the one who killed, not me. My dark half is merciless, a cold blooded murder who kills on sight. Sometimes I wish that I had died in prison.

Kiera, the woman I love, I think, won't even look at me, well at least in the eye. She hates me and I don't blame her. Like the other day, in her garage, she was sayin' how _her _Jak wouldn't kill, that _her _Jak wouldn't be so hell bent on revenge. Well it's partly true. My dark half is what makes me kill even when I haven't transformed. He feeds on my rage making him even more dangerous than he already is. But, unfortunately, the revenge is all mine. I plan on killing the asshole, Baron Praxis, for what he's done to me. That's right he's the one who threw me in prison, he's the one who tortured me day after day, he's the one that rid me of my innocents, the innocents that Kiera loves, he's the one that put this Dark Eco monster inside me! And I will make him pay for not only what he's done to me but also what he's done to my friends. But still sometimes I think that I did die in prison. That the person I am now is just what was left behind from the young innocent boy that died in prison almost two years ago.

Poor Kiera she was separated from Samos, her father, then accidentally got mixed up with the enemy, the Krimson Guards. It wasn't her fault and I don't blame her. She was scared, she didn't have a home, and she was separated from her father and friends. Well I don't really think you can call me her _friend _now. Errol, the KG commander, offered her a job as a mechanic and a place to live as long as she worked for him only. How could she refuse that offer? When we meet again over two years later she was shocked. I had changed a lot and Errol told her terrible stories about me. But the whole time I was missing Kiera keep telling herself that the stories weren't true, that the WANTED posters with my name on it were just a sick joke. Then we meet again and she saw in my eyes that I had changed. It was the first and last time she looked me in the eye.

Suddenly my communicator flew out of my pocket and hovered in midair.

"Jak…" it was Kiera she sounded really depressed "I _really _need to talk to you will you come to my garage when you get a chance. Please."

I was shocked she never said please to me and the way she said _really_ that's what really shocked me. "Yeah sure" I answered running my hand through my long blonde/green "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks" was all she said and I heard her disconnect.

I walked away from the scene of dead bodies and climbed on my zoomer. A few minuets later I was standing in-front of Mar Memorial Stadium where Kiera's garage was located. I walked slowly down the hall towards Kiera's garage it was so quiet that it kinda freaked me out. Stepping into the garage it looked as if no one was there.

"Kiera" I called looking around the garage for her. I heard footsteps and turned to see Kiera standing on the stairs that lead to her apartment. She looked really sad and her emerald eyes were lined with tears.

"Kiera what's wrong?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

"Jak I… I'm so… so sorry" she answered a single tear running down her soft, pale cheek. "Daddy and Daxter told me everything and when I think how hard I've been on you…" tears began to fall to the floor "and it wasn't even your fault."

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked me straight in the eye then wrapped her arms around my waist and began to cry on my chest. Giving a small sigh I wrapped my right arm around her and stroke her teal blue hair with my left hand trying to comfort her. Seeing her cry broke my heart. It hurt me because I guess I really do love her and the fact that she was crying because of how she treated me.

"It's ok Kiera you didn't know" I said soothingly continuing to stroke her hair.

"But it's not ok…" she cried partly yelling "all those lie's Errol told me and I believed him Jak." She looked up at me and I could tell that she was truly sorry. The tears that ran down her cheeks suddenly stopped and our faces seemed to get closer and closer each second. Finally, I couldn't take the slow motion any longer. I claimed her lips in one quick second getting a sigh from Kiera. She moved her arms from around my waist to around my neck and began fiddling with my hair. I placed my hands on her hips and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

We parted only when both our lungs were on fire from lack of oxygen only to rejoin our lips in another kiss. But seconds before our lips touched…

"HEY"

I let a low growl escape my throat then turned and glared at the small, orange rodent that stood in the doorway of the garage as I pulled away from Kiera. It was none other than by annoying, pain-in-the-ass best friend Daxter. WOOP-DE-DO!!! At that moment all I wanted to do was strangle the little rat. Kiera caught the look on my face and gave a small laugh.

"WHAT are ya'll doin" Daxter shouted walking into the garage. "I leave to go to the Hip Hog for thirty minuets and ya'll two start making-out. Damn Jak I thought you were suppose to be at the pumping station."

"I finished early" I hissed glaring at the ottsel. Then suddenly my communicator flew out of my pocket again and hovered in front of my face.

"Jak we've found a way to get you into the Metal-Head Nest" it was Torn, my sort of boss you'd say.

"Great I'm on my way" I pushed a button on the communicator and it shot back into my pocket.

Then turning and looking at Kiera I noticed the worried look in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her again pulling her into a tight hug. Tears once again began to line her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Jak please be careful" she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Don't worry Kiera" I began soothingly pressing my face into her teal blue hair. "I'll call you when I've defeated Kor so ya'll can bring the Rift Rider to the Ring."

"Just come outta there alive" she commanded a _very_ serious look in her eyes as she stared up at me. I nodded then turned to leave the garage to run off and fight again with Daxter on my shoulder. But before I even took one step Kiera had grabbed my arm and pulled me into a short but loving kiss almost knocking Dax off my shoulder. Giving her a warm smile I turned and left.

**HHCF: Hey ya'll that was just something I thought of while I've been sick. The only good thing bout being sick is I get to stay home play video games (mostly the Jak series) and work on my other story 'Welcome To My Life' The doc has had me on bed rest but now I'm FREE!!! My parents take the term 'bed rest' very literally I haven't been able to get out of bed for like 3 days! Well hasta la vista.**


End file.
